Let's Aikatsu
by Lovely Lovely Bloom 22
Summary: Starlight Academy is no more a girls school but a co-ed school. Ichigo is is back from America and she is better than ever and prepared to be the top idol but Misuki Kanazki is missing. No on knows where she is. New adventures friends and relationships are being formed in the Starlight Academy. LET'S AIKATSU!


Remember Starlight Academy is a co-ed school in my fanfiction

The whole hall was filled up with noise. Everyone wondering what could it be. The whole group Aoi, Ran, Otome, Sakura, Yurika, Shion and Kaede were sitting together. As soon as Headmistress Orhime apperaed there was complete silence in the large hall and everyone sat silent. Everyone was eager to know what this sudden announcement could be. "Thankyou for gathering so suddenly. We have found what was lost. One of the very important former student of Starlight Acaemy who left this school in search of improvement has returned back. She is one of those shining stars that you see in the sky." said Orihime.

Who could it be? Everyone was wondering. Otome was going mad thinking about who is that student and Aoi had a strange but good feeling in her heart. She placed her hand there to calm it. "Hoshimiya Ichigo I want you to come on the stage." The whole audience went crazy and again the large hall was filed up with noise. Especially the area where boys were seated as they were new to this idol world since Starlight Academy turned to a co-ed shool just last year. Aoi, Ran, Otome, Sakura, Yurika, Shion and Kaede were all amazed and there was no end to their happiness. "Hello everyone, I can see many old faces and many new ones. Let's Aikatsu together." Ichigo said as she entered the hall and went towards the stage beside Orihime.

While taking a look of the whole audience Ichigo spotted many boys and suddenly she yelled "whaaaaat?". Ran laughed and said "I knew that was coming. She hasn't changed at all." Orihime took a step towards her and asked "What's wrong?". Ichigo looked to Orihime and asked "W..w..w…why are boys here, in this hall?""My dear how could you ask such a question after getting yourself readmission in the school. Starlight Academy is now a co-ed school." Orihime explained. "Whaaaaaaaat?" said Ichigo and the whole audience was laughing. "What's with her Kei?" said Istuki a male student who became a lot popular in first debut. "You don't know her? She is Ichigo Hoshimiya who was able to perform a special appeal in her audition. She has also performed alongside with Misuki Kanzaki and not only this she lost by Mizuki Kanazaki in Starlight Queen Cup competition by just a small difference. She is very famous for having a funny personality and there is a rumor that Miya from Masquerade is Ichigo Hoshimiya's mother. She was the lead idol in the group Soliel and was also a member of Star Anis." Said Kei who is the so called best friend of Itsuki. "Jeez, you do know a lot about her" said Itsuki.

 **Time Skip**

"Jeez Ichigo ! you are still a small kid" said Ran "and also the activities you did in America is way too unimaginable. What kind of Aikatsu is swimming with an orca?" Ran looked towards Ichigo who was busy staring doubtfully at all the boys who passed by her on the way to her dorm. "Ran I don't think she is even listening" said Aoi.

 **In Ichigo's dorm**

"Ta-da" said Otome presenting a strawberry parfait infront of Ichigo. "Thakyou Otome" said Ichigo while taking the strawberry parfait. "So Strawberry how was America?" asked Kaede. "Fun Fun Fun" said Ichigo.

"Now listen carefully" said Aoi the idol professor. "You must keep a few things in mind. Starlight Academy has changed a lot. First of all it is now a co-ed school. Second ,boys and girl have many combined classes and many separate classes. Third, Starlight academy had divided our idol activities into there groups that is acting course, Modeling course and Idol course. Fourth , there is also another course introduced by Headmistress Orihime that is the designing course which focuses on helping students focus on designing clothes. Fifth we have evening classes once in a week for two hours but this class will be sepeate for boys and girls and also it will conducted by Bepp Sensei. Fifth ,you get to choose only one course. Sixth , Sakura has taken the designing course, Shion has opted for acting course, Ran has opted for modeling course while Otome, Yurika, Kaede and I have opted for the idol course."

"Jeez Aoi, your lectures have grown bigger than ever" said Ichigo. All the others looked at eachother and then started laughing. "Ichigo when will you learn to be little serious? Do you want me to feed on your blood?" said Yurika. "Everyone let's go for a run" said Ichigo ignoring Yurika making Yurika mad at her. "Yes, it's been so long since we've went for a run together" said Otome.

"Where is Mizuki-san, I haven't seen her around since I have entered the school premises. I guess she might be out for her work." Said Ichigo whole looking at others where as the others went all silent looking at each other with a dead serious look leaving Ichigo confused.

 **Author's note –**

 **I'll take this slow but further chapters will be filled with comedy and romance**.


End file.
